This is a Phase I open-label dose-escalation trial using Anti-CD6-blocked Ricin (Anti-CD6-bR) in the treatment of patients with cutaneous T-cell lymphoma(CTCL) Anti-CD-bR is an IgG2a murine monoclonal antibody which has veeb covalently linked to blocked ricin. Intravenous doses of Anti-CD6-bR will be given continuously for 5 days via central venous catheter. Serum pharmacokinetics will be obtained for analysis with the 1st dose administered. Serum Hm and HARA levels will be followed throughout treatment.